


La soif

by Dilly



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanservice, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Maitimo - Freeform, Valinor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valinor, il fait chaud, très chaud. Bonus débile au chapitre 32 ("Amours secrets") de Maudits Silmarils I. Peut être lu indépendamment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La soif

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus débile au chapitre 32 ("Amours secrets") du livre I de Maudits Silmarils. Peut être lu indépendamment.

_Cinq cent ans plus tôt, en Valinor._

  
  
« Papa, je crois que grand-frère Fingon a très faim », dit une petite voix aiguë – celle d'un garçon âgé de deux ans s'adressant à son père, tandis qu’ils se promenaient dans les jardins royaux.  
  
« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Turgon ? », demanda Fingolfin.  
  
« Parce qu’il bave », répondit le bambin. « Regarde ! »  
  
Fingolfin regarda. Son fils aîné s’était immobilisé un peu plus loin devant eux, les mains posées sur une balustrade, un discret filet de salive dépassant du coin de sa bouche.  
  
  
  
« Non Maitimo, ne fais pas ça ! », venait de s’exclamer Maglor, à l’étage en dessous.  
  
« Je ne peux pas attendre, Maglor », répondit l’aîné d’une voix calme et pondérée. « J’ai vraiment trop chaud. »  
  
« Mais tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu fais ça ! »  
  
Le jeune Maedhros haussa les épaules. Il ôta le haut de sa tunique, dévoilant, dans une version agrandie car il était de haute taille, des épaules et un torse aux proportions parfaites. Il prit sa gourde... et but, et quand il eut fini, aspergea d’eau ses longs cheveux enflammés par la lumière d’été, qu’il secoua.  
  
Dans un rayon de deux cent mètres autour, d’eux, les promeneurs s’étaient arrêtés, comme hypnotisés par ce spectacle. Certains saignaient du nez, d’autres bavaient. Il y avait des femmes… mais aussi un nombre non négligeable d’hommes. Et Maglor savait qu’il allait encore se faire harceler pendant des jours et des jours par des inconnus qui voudraient en savoir plus sur son frère.  
  
Mais Maedhros n’avait pas fini. Il se mit à verser de l’eau sur le haut de son corps dénudé, et à l’étaler sur la peau tendue de ses muscles.  
  
Les yeux des passants s’écarquillèrent.

  
  
Plus haut, Fingolfin s’indignait : « Mon dieu mais on dirait des loups devant un casse-croûte ! »  
  
Puis il se tourna vers Fingon, qui avait un grand sourire idiot sur le visage : « Fingon mon fils, reprends-toi ! »  
  
« Oui père ! », répondit Fingon en se redressant.


End file.
